Wedding Crashers
by xSuiLover231x
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are marriage councilors, but when it's Wedding Season, their party begins. But what happens when they break the rule of falling in love while crashing? SasuXSaku/NaruxHina. Rated M for tons of Lemon! :D
1. Chapter 1

"You man whore!" Tsunade yelled.

Jiraiya let out a laugh, "Me? A man whore? I wasn't the one blowing a guy right outside our apartment suite, while I was gone on a business trip!"

"Honey, fucking the brains out of sluts across the state doesn't count as business."

Naruto cocked a brow at the angered couple. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat and continued to doodle his vodka bottles across his papers. He nudged the Uchiha, signalling him that it was their cue to council the couple, as they were employees of Konoha's Love Counciling.

"Okay, look. How can you two fight like this?"

The couple stared at the blonde as he continued, "I mean, there must have been some good times before this. Like.. Marriage? The courting days?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Hn, yes, let's see, where'd you meet?"

"Orochimaru's party" Tsunade spoke up, her face reddning.

"Was it fun?"

The two nodded in agreement, "Now, you both can think about the good times. Do you really want to give it all up to a little mistake in life?"

Naruto nodded, "I think my friend, Sasuke here is right. Think about it."

Jiraiya locked eyes over at his wife who sat across the desk from him, "Tsu... I really screwed up.."

"I know you did, Jiraiya.. We did.. Together"

Sasuke and Naruto looked between the couple, who eyes were filled with love. Their job was done, a success, as always.

"So..." Naruto chuckled nervously, "Thank you fo coming to Konoha's Love Counciling. Have a great relationship! Believe in it!"

...

...

...

Sasuke sat in his desk, eyes on his papers and arranging his future appointments. In his mind, all he could think about was settling down and starting a family. But he knew that wouldn't be the case in his life. Not here.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up at the breathless Naruto in the doorway of his plain designed office with a huge grin across his face.

"Hn?"

"Would you rather.. Christmas time or Wedding Season?"

Sasuke smirked, "What's my name this time?"

"Okay, wedding at three tomorrow afternoon. I'll get the suits, you get the champagne."

Sasuke watched the blonde disappeared but reappeared an instant later, "Oh! And the condoms. Jumbo, teme."

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "Don't worry about it, dobe."

* * *

><p>Requested by my lil' bro! :D We were watching Wedding Crashers, and he's always loved the characters Sasuke and Naruto. SO, I'm writing this for him 3<p>

Next chap will be up soon,

xx


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up to the chapel's opened doors. Outside stood two formally dress men, who passed out religious hats. Jewish hats.

"Okay, Remember. Rule number thirteen clearly states that Bridesmaids are desperate, we must console them" Naruto pointed out, fixing his tie.

Sasuke smirked, pulling the car into Park, "Number four, 'no one goes home alone'"

The jogged up the steps and stopped to accept their little white hats, before walking inside. They took their seats between two elderly couple in the third row away from the front. They greeted others and introduced themselves as Tasaki's boys, a gentlemen known by the Jewish.. Who died frankly, a few years ago. But hey, he came to use for the boys.

As the music began, everyone turned to the back, but two ladies happened to notice Naruto and Sasuke just one row in front of them.

"Who are they?" TenTen asked Ino gesturing towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, I believe I heard someone say they're Tasaki's boys.. Raven boy is quite the hot one, don't you think?"

TenTen nodded, "I've got my eyes on the blonde.. But yeah I guess he is."

Sasuke smirked as he listened to the ladies drool over them.

_Let the crashing Begin_, He thought to himself.

...

...

...

"Mm..." Karin moaned, as he kissed her neck and pumped his fingers deep inside her heating core "Sasuke.. I want you inside me"

It was his fifth wedding he had crashed this week, and she was the fifth woman to have come back to have sex with. It was Perfect.

Sasuke smirked at the red haired woman, "As you wish"

And with that, he pulled away the remaining clothing, revealing his large member. He lined it up to her core and rubbed it along her entrance, causing her to let out a moan. Unexpectedly for Karin, He thrusted inside her hard. She let out a yelp, making the greedy Uchiha chuckled and groaned as he buried his full length inside. As he pumped into her, she came with a moan and not long after, he did too.

In exhaustion, he fell down beside her and sighed with relief. He needed that, but somewhere inside him, he felt guilty. Why should he be doing these one night stands with a girl from every wedding he crashed, when he should be the one getting married and sharing his love to the one he actually loved?

He shook the thought off, as Karin cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. She uncurled Sasuke's tight grip and placed a folded piece of paper inside.

"In case you need a good time" She winked, "Now get out before my boyfriend gets home."

Sasuke stared irratatedly at the girl, "Slut"

She smiled, and threw his clothes at him "Thank you, Sasuke-hun."

He gathered his clothes and stormed out the door. He hated sluts. Especially the clingy ones who expected him to call back.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's short again... but next chapter, we introduce the pairings! :D ... and the "problem."<p>

Stay tuned!

xx


End file.
